Rainy Monday
by LAW0395
Summary: Inspired by a drawing by *Burdgebug on DeviantArt, I can't post the link but you should check it out anyway, it's amazing! anyway, I've redone this to improve it in places, hope you like it!


It was raining. Dark heavy clouds were chasing each other across the sky and James could hear a faint rumble of thunder through the cold window pane. Sighing, he turned back to the nearly empty common room, running an agitated hand through his hair. It was a free period and all of the other Marauders were at their various lessons. Remus and Peter were in Ancient Runes, although how Peter had managed to get into that class was anyone's guess. Sirius was trapped in Divination with the loopy Professor Trelawney, his punishment after he serenaded McGonagall at the welcome feast the previous week. Trelawney wasn't exactly pleased to see one of the schools most notorious pranksters in her class, and took every opportunity to predict his impending doom with glee.

James turned to peer out of the window again. The rain seemed to have settled down a bit, and he contemplated whether or not to risk sneaking in a quick fly around the quidditch field in such rubbish conditions. He checked the watch on his wrist; there was about 45 minutes left before lunch. Deciding that was enough time to fly and have a shower, he leapt up from the couch he was sprawled across and strode over to the portrait hole.

It didn't take him long to reach the broom shed with his long strides, and the rain had slowed to a mere drizzle. Swinging a leg over his broom, he glanced over at the castle. In one of the towers he could faintly see a hazy pink smoke spiralling slowly out of the Divination window. Smirking, he wondered whether or not summoning Sirius through the window would cause him any serious injuries. They'd tried summoning Peter down a staircase in their fourth year, a prank which ended in an uncomfortable pile up between Peter and Snivellus, as well as several broken bones and one particularly nasty bat-bogey hex. Shaking his head at the memories, he kicked up into the air and was instantly lost in the sensation of flying.

After a good twenty minutes or so trying out new tactics and plotting how to win against Slytherin in the upcoming match, he reluctantly made his way back to the ground. A sudden rumble of thunder shook the grounds and he looked up at the angry sky. Raindrops began splattering onto his face and he scowled. Choosing not to have to walk up to the castle in the rain, he changed course, veering off in the direction of the Gryffindor tower. He could always drop his broom off after lunch. As he swooped over the greenhouses, a familiar flash of fiery red caught his eye in the grounds.

Lily Evans was hunched over against the rain, her hood up in a futile attempt to keep her already soaked hair dry. Hitching her satchel over her shoulder, she glared at the sky, receiving a face full of water in the process. Sighing, she trailed behind everyone else who'd fled from the greenhouses, lost in her thoughts from the day. She'd run into Severus earlier, and the once-buried pain had sprung to the surface, tormenting her as she was reminded of what could have been. He'd gazed at her, his face contorted in what only could be agonized longing, and she'd stared back helplessly. He'd opened his mouth to speak, but before a word could get out his friends had called for him. In an instant his face turned cold and he swept away without making a sound.

Lily's day had gradually gotten worse. McGonagall had put her in detention for yelling at Potter during transfiguration and she'd messed up her Draught of the Living Death in potions, which she usually brewed to perfection. Now, after nearly getting strangled by her Snargaluff Stump in Herbology, it was _raining_. Grumbling incoherently to herself, she didn't notice the black object swooping towards her until Potter appeared in front of her on his broom, clutching a huge red umbrella in his hand. She jumped, startled out of her reverie and eyed him suspiciously.

"Want to share?" he asked, flashing a familiar grin at her as he hovered next to her. She contemplated her options as he continued to smile down at her, his buoyant mood undeterred by the weather. She would obviously rather to be out of the rain and be preferably drier, so she could at least sulk comfortably, but on the other hand, she _hated_ flying. And flying with Potter, world-renown show off and self proclaimed king of quidditch, would not be an enjoyable experience, certainly not one she would forget easily. Feeling her stomach roll at the very idea, she shook her head quickly and turned back to the pathway. As she began to walk away, James sighed, dropped onto the ground and swung his broomstick over his shoulder. He loped after her, his long stride catching up to her easily. He'd take spending time with Lily over being dry any day.

"Here," he said, holding the umbrella out for her to hold and shield herself from the rain. When she made no move to take it, he frowned down at her, bemused by her silence. Normally after about ten seconds in each other's company, a vicious screaming match would have ensued.

"Evans, are you okay?" Was it his imagination, or did he see something flash like a tear on her cheek? "Lily? What's wrong?"

Instead of answering, she quickened her pace, and James was sure he heard a muffled sob escape her throat. He caught her arm and she froze in surprise as he spun her around to face him. To his horror, tears were running fast and hot down her cheeks and she was sobbing, looking at anything but his face. Instinct kicked in, and he immediately drew her into his arms. She was hesitant at first, but as he tightened his arms comfortingly around her, she erupted in a fresh bout of tears, burying her face into his chest. James could have stood there forever, the girl he loved willingly being held in his arms, her face pressed into his chest, if only it were for the right reasons. After what seemed like an eternity, Lily pulled away from him, wiping her red eyes on the sleeve of her robes. They were both soaked to the skin, but James didn't care, his skin still tingling from her touch.

"I'm sorry," Lily whispered in a defeated voice, looking down at the ground as if she wished it would swallow her up whole.

"For what?" James asked softly, placing a gentle hand under her chin and tilting her face up to see it better. Her skin was like ice, and it made him anxious to have her inside and warm. Swinging his thick quidditch cloak over her shoulders, he held her tightly against his side and began towing her slowly up the path to the castle. She was silent for a while, contemplating her answer and unconsciously leaning into his warmth. He shivered when he felt her cold arm slide around his back, but he didn't complain.

"For yelling at you earlier," she murmured, a faint pink blush spreading through her cheeks in her embarrassment. James stared at it longingly, his hand twitching slightly in his pocket, the desire to touch her, to rest his hand against her face, was stronger than he'd ever felt before.

"I don't mind," He replied easily. Any time spent with Lily was treasured, even if it was littered with harsh insults and snide remarks. She laughed suddenly, a childlike, hiccupping sound, looking up at him with a curious smile on her face.

"You really don't mind, do you?"Before he could answer, she'd ducked out from under his cloak and stood in front of him, head tilted to the side like a curious child. James shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged, smiling half-heartedly. She was silent for a moment, lost in her thoughts.

"What were you so upset about earlier?" he probed, eyes searching her face for clues. Her eyelashes were still wet with unshed tears and her nose was turning red from the cold. They were standing so close he swore he could count every freckle on her face. A sudden ray of sunlight burst through the thick clouds, illuminating them in a soft golden glow. James was faintly aware that it had stopped raining.

"I ran into Severus earlier," Lily said quietly, gazing at something indistinct in the distance, biting her lip anxiously, a habit she usually displayed in the presence of stress. James's gaze was drawn to her mouth, which evoked other feelings he wasn't sure were appropriate in the current situation. "I didn't know whether to talk to him; to try to patch things up between us after what happened last year. It just sort of . . sort of brought up old memories, I guess," She trailed off slowly, blinking furiously at the tears that threatened to overflow. Exhaling a shaky breath, she reached up to rub at her temples, as if that would get rid of all her problems for her. Potter was still looking at her, and the intensity of his gaze was causing her heart to do some funny things . . . She was about to leave when he called out to her.

"If you ever want someone to chat to, I'm always here for you Lily," he seemed to genuinely care, and despite her shattered emotions she felt an unfamiliar feeling in her stomach, the soft fluttering of a butterflies wings, which made her extremely nervous.

In an unplanned action that startled both him and her, she leaned up on her toes to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. Moving her lips to his ear, she took a deep, stuttering breath. "Thank you . . . James," She pulled away and skipped up the stairs, sliding through the heavy double doors without a backwards glance for fear that she would do something she'd regret later on. She touched her lips, only a second before had they lingered on skin so soft, and were tingling in a strange, yet comforting way. Perhaps this wouldn't be the _worst_ possible Monday she'd ever had, she thought, her lips turning up at the corners at the memory. No, it was _definitely_ not the worst.

Somewhere, hidden behind the dark shadows at the opening of the Forbidden Forest, Professor Dumbledore, having just returned from an intriguing spot of bowtruckle watching, observed the small exchange with a knowing sparkle in his eyes. Ah yes, he thought happily, this was definitely the start of something brilliant, something amazing, something that would change the world. Change the world, indeed.


End file.
